A Correspondence
by bandofinsiders
Summary: A year after the events of The Unwound Future, Flora reaches out to Clive in a letter.  What follows is a correspondence that will change both of their lives.  CliveXFlora
1. Fairytales and Forgiveness

Dear Mr. Dove,

You probably don't remember me. In fact, I'm almost sure of it. But I remember you, and I hope you don't mind me writing you this letter. My name is Flora Reinhold, and I'm Professor Layton's ward.

During your trial, I kept replaying your life's story over and over in my head. I kept thinking about how you were orphaned and how the deaths of your parents were swept under a rug… and then how you were adopted and left a large fortune by another parent who was taken from you too soon. I'm writing to tell you that, in some small way, I understand why you did what you did. I even forgive you for kidnapping me and using me as bait for Professor Layton (although I won't forget it).

I was a lonely child. My life had all the makings of some sort of fairytale: the odd citizens, the locked tower… but it had none of the good stuff. The happy endings. The fairy godmothers. The prince. Even now, the loneliness sometimes comes back. Professor Layton can never replace my father, just as Constance could never replace your parents. I understand that.

I understand feeling like you got a raw deal. I understand wishing every single day that things could be different.

During your trial, I asked Professor Layton if there was anything we could do for you, but he told me there wasn't. I hope reaching out to you will help you, even if it's in the smallest way. I'm not expecting a response though. I just wanted to let you know that someone from the outside is still thinking about you.

Sincerely,

Flora

* * *

><p>Dear Flora,<p>

I'm not sure how much of this letter will make it through the censors, as the guards look through everyone's correspondence. Hopefully most of it will make it through.

I remember you. Of course I do. And I'm so sorry for what I did. I'll never be able to express how truly sorry I am, even I write on and on forever. I'm happy to see you've forgiven me, although I don't deserve your forgiveness one bit.

Thank you for your kind words. You sure have a way with them… And I know exactly what you mean, about feeling trapped in some sort of messed up fairytale. Have you ever noticed how many orphans there are in fairytales? Quite curious. Perhaps that's a riddle for Professor Layton?

As for your happy ending, I hope you find it (I wish I could recommend a fairy godmother or a prince, but you'll find neither where I am).

I know I shouldn't expect much, but I would love a response from you. It's awfully dull here.

Regards,

Clive

* * *

><p>Dear Clive,<p>

You're right, aren't you? Fairytale characters are always orphans. I asked Professor Layton and he said it was probably to help along the story. Parents would get in the way of the protagonist's adventures. How awful, don't you think?

I wasn't expecting much on the prince or fairy godmother front, but thanks for trying.

What is there to do in that dreadful place? I hope your guards didn't remove anything from your letter. I received it in pristine condition, so I doubt they touched it.

If you're truly bored, what about a riddle? "I am always in risk, yet never in danger. You may find me in the sun, but I am never out of darkness." What could it be?

Until next time (hopefully),

Flora

* * *

><p>Dear Flora,<p>

I suppose Professor Layton must be right. It is quite dreadful, I agree.

Not much. There's a library here, although I've gone through most of the books. Mostly I sit and think. I've got a story running in my head to keep me amused. Puzzles are also helpful in staving off boredom, and yours is quite good, although I think I've got it… the letter "S"?

I'm glad to hear they haven't removed anything from my letters! It's nice to picture you reading them exactly as I have written them.

I just realized you know where I am… but where are you? Off on another adventure with the insatiably curious Professor Layton?

Best wishes,

Clive

(P.S. I've a riddle for you, too. A guard told me this one: What does man love more than life? Fear more than death or mortal strife? What do the poor have, what the rich require, and what contented men desire? What does the miser spend, the spendthrift save, and all men carry to their graves?)


	2. Literature and Locations

Dear Clive,

Nothing! Nothing is the answer to your riddle! Sorry for the written outburst, but that one took me quite a while.

I would love to know the story you've got running in your head. I can't begin to imagine how bored you must be. Do you think I could send you some books? Or would they be confiscated? I just finished an amazing mystery, and I'd love to know what you think about it (and see if you're able to solve the mystery earlier than I did!)

I'm not sure if I'm allowed to disclose my location… I will say that I am off on another mystery. Maybe it would be more entertaining if I kept you guessing?

Please tell me if I can send you a few books. The entire time I was writing this letter, I was thinking of what I'd like to send you, and now I've got a whole list in my head!

Eager for your response,

Flora

* * *

><p>Dear Flora,<p>

Correct! I knew you would get it.

I've asked the warden and he said it would be fine for you to send me a few books, although they'll be going through each book to see if there are any "illicit" messages or hidden contraband. I hope you don't mind your books getting scuffed up a bit, I'm afraid not everyone here has a respect for literature.

I understand if you can't tell me. The puzzle of your mystery location has definitely helped to keep me preoccupied. Judging by the number of stamps, I'd venture a guess that you're across the pond?

As for the story in my head… well, it's a silly little story I came up with when I was a kid involving talking animals and- I can't go on! I can almost hear the guards' laughter already.

Blushing with a pen in hand,

Clive

* * *

><p>Dear Clive,<p>

I've already sent off the first book. Don't you dare send me a letter before you finish it! I want your opinion as soon as possible. I'll send the next book to you tomorrow so you'll have something to read after you finish it.

You're right. We're in the Americas right now, although probably a little more south than you were thinking. If you're a good boy and finish the book I've sent you quickly, I'll tell why. (It should be fine… it's not like you'd tell anyone… right?)

A story about talking animals? It sounds delightful. I'd like to know more.

Sincerely,

Flora

* * *

><p>Dear Flora,<p>

As soon as your book arrived, I rushed to my favorite spot in the library and sat there for hours to finish it. You're right, it's splendid. I had no idea who the thief was until the reveal, so I guess you've got me beat. Now that I've finished… please tell me where you are! And why! Of course, I won't ever tell (and neither will the guards).

Alright, I'll tell you a bit more, but only because you've promised to tell me your location. It truly is ridiculous, but I imagine the other prisoners and guards as talking animals. I used to do it when I lived with Constance, whenever my tutors would anger me...

Oh boy, I'm blushing again…

Ashamedly,

Clive

* * *

><p>Dear Clive,<p>

Yes! I knew you would love it. To be honest, I didn't figure out the thief before the reveal either. I never try very hard to solve the mystery though. I'd much rather have it unfold before me. I like to get caught up in the words, instead of laboring over the details and trying to figure out the culprit. But maybe that's just me. Hopefully you enjoy the next book; it should have arrived by now. It's about two soldiers transported into a magical realm. It's very well-written- I felt as if I were there myself.

Since you finished the book so quickly, I will tell you that Layton and I are in South America, investigating the ruins of an ancient civilization. We're specifically looking for the burial grounds of an emperor. Supposedly, the man was buried with many interesting artifacts, one of which is supposed to be a mirror that shows a person their future. So far, no luck. We've been joined by some of Mr. Layton's archaeologist friends and even little Luke, but no one has unearthed anything.

Reading over this letter, I can't help but feel I've let you down. Hopefully next time I write to you, we'll have found a lead on the mirror.

Apologies,

Flora


End file.
